Phoenix's Rage
by Saskatchewan
Summary: Jonouchi is possessed by a powerful cosmic entity. Will he be able to free himself? Or will he live the rest of his life consuming stars to quell his infinite hunger? YuGiOh! with an aspect or two of XMen. Enjoy! And there will be NO pairings!


**Phoenix's Rage**

**Chapter One: Phoenix Unleashed!**

(Note: _Italics _denote thought and, later on, telepathic communication, and yes, I am using Japanese names and none of this dub crap, so no complaining!)

"_Argh, my head's hurting again_", Katsuya Jonouchi thought as he sat at his desk at school during a maths test. He rubbed his temples, picked up his pen, and continued the test. Hardly five minutes had passed, however, when another pain pounded into his head.

"_Rrrrghh, it hurts so much!_". He closed his eyes in a futile attempt to make the pain go away, but failed. He could feel the eyes of his friends Yuugi Mutou, Anzu Mazaki, Hiroto Honda and Ryou Bakura on him.

Then something strange happened. He started to hear Yuugi's voice in his head. "_What's wrong with Jonouchi-kun?_". It echoed through his mind. He shook his head to get the voice out, but he started hearing his other friends.

"_Why is Jonouchi acting that way?_" "_What could be causing Jonouchi pain?_" "_Why isn't Jono-san going to see the nurse?_", echoed the voices in Jounochi's head.

He grabbed his head from the pain the reverberating voices caused him. "N-no, make the voices s-stop... m-make them g-go away...uhh, it hurts, please, make them stop, why won't they stop?!", he yelled.

His desk began to shake as the voices got louder. Everyone in the classroom was looking at Jonouchi now, and more voices entered his mind. "I-I can't take it!!" he screamed. The entire room was now shaking.

"Jono-kun, you need help", Yuugi said, getting up. "We can take you to the nurse, just listen to me." He touched Jonouchi's shoulder. "No! Nobody can help me now!!". Yuugi almost fell over as the room started to shake more violently. "Jonouchi..." Yuugi started.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Jonouchi threw his head back and screamed to the ceiling. The classroom walls and ceiling began to crumble, and the windows began to shatter one by one, as the all students (bar Yuugi and co.) ran out in horror.

"We only want to help you" pleaded Anzu, tears welling in her eyes. "NOBODY CAN HELP ME!!" Jonouchi shouted again. He looked directly at her, which was when she noticed his eyes were completely black.

He started to levitate above the floor and writing equipment, paper and bits of rubble began to float around him. "Wh-what's happening to him?" Ryou voice quivered with fear.

Jonouchi turned to face the wall and looked outside. Then, with one final glance at the only friends he had ever known, he directed his arms forwards, projecting a devastating blast of psychic force and completely demolishing the wall.

And with that, he flew outside, surrounded by a fiery psychic aura and vanished. A loud eagle-like screech could be heard in the distance.

"What's happened to Jonouchi-kun?" Yuugi sobbed. "I-I don't know" Anzu muttered before falling towards Yuugi, hoping for him to catch her. But Yuugi turned around to survey the damage that Jonouchi had caused. So Anzu fell flat on her face.

But the scene was so horrifying and depressing, that even Ryou and Honda couldn't even smile (A/N: Anzu will get more of this treatment, and Honda will too, so bear with me)

"_What's happening to me?_" Jonouchi thought to himself, as he stared at his hands while perched atop a skyscraper in Domino City. He had finally regained control, but over what? he had asked himself since landing on the skyscraper.

"_I just wish I knew what was goin' on_" he pondered. He then stood up straight and flew up and away. Unbeknownst to Jonouchi, however, he was being watched by a certain brown-haired, company-owning, cold-hearted (A/N: I could go on all day...) person.

He smirked. "It looks as though he finally has something about him that has piqued my interest" he said to himself. "I should check this out". He walked up the stairs to the hangar, where the Blue-Eyes White Jet was housed.

"Prep the jet's take-off systems, Mokuba" he said as he passed his little brother. "Why?" Mokuba asked. "I'm going out. Business matters. I could be gone a while" he replied. "If it's business, why not take the limo instead?" questioned the boy.

"It's important business. Now stop asking questions and prep the jet!" he said, louder than before and walked towards the jet. "O-okay, sure big brother" Mokuba's voice quivered a little. He pressed some buttons, pulled a couple of levers and flipped a few switches.

And with that, the large jet modeled around the legendary Blue-Eyes, with its pilot inside, took off. Mokuba watched the blue jet fly away, and hoped that nothing bad would happen to his brother.

However, one last thought did cross his mind before he just shook his head and walked off, ignoring that last thought.

Well, that's it for the first chapter. Sorry it wasn't longer, but I can't write stories all that well. Please review, oh please do. And any flamers will be telekinetically shoved off of a tall building and into a pit of burning petrol, so you can feel how it feels to be flamed!


End file.
